Winx Club - Episode 311
A Trap for Fairies is the eleventh episode of the third season of Winx Club. Synopsis To find out what happened to Faragonda, the Winx go to Gloomy Wood Forest. All the clues there lead them to Cloud Tower. While the Winx travel to Cloud Tower, the Pixies stay behind looking for more clues. The Trix and Valtor spot them in Cloud Tower, and come up with a plan to trick the fairies. At Cloud Tower, the Winx run into Mirta, who wishes to know what happened to Lucy and the other witches. With no answers, the Winx leave. They then stumble upon the witches, where they are suspended in animation to recharge their energy so they can fight again. Mirta then spots Lucy, but it was actually a trap. Valtor then comes to battle the fairies, and negates their convergence. The fairies later realize that it wasn't their convergence which was blocked, only their ability to touch one another. So, they instead use convergence without touching each other and then defeat the witches. Mirta then leads the Winx to Professor Griffin, who tells them they need to seek out Cloud Tower's Guardians, for they hear and see everything that happens within the castle walls. The Winx find them, but they are under Valtor's control. Aisha then uses her fairy dust to set them free. Gratefully, the Guardians tell the Winx what happened to Miss Faragonda. Meanwhile, the Pixies were attacked by lion creatures, but, thanks to Amore, all they had in their hearts was love. Also, because of the decrease in negative energy, Lockette was able to track down Faragonda. When the Winx returned to the Pixies, they found Faragonda trapped in an old oak tree. The Winx then promise Faragonda that they will save her. Major Events *The Winx go to Cloud Tower to find out what happened to Miss Faragonda. *Mirta returns to Cloud Tower alone at first to find out what happened to Lucy. *The Winx find out that Miss Faragonda has been bonded with a knotted oak tree. Debuts *Vault Monsters *Nabu Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Flora **Stella **Aisha **Musa **Tecna *Trix **Icy **Darcy **Stormy *Valtor *Pixies **Lockette **Amore **Chatta **Tune **Digit **Piff *Faragonda *Griselda *Mirta *Lucy Spells Used *Magic Meltdown - Used by Valtor against the Winx, but failed. *Nature's Symphony - Used by Flora to find out what happened to Miss Faragonda. *Love Explosion - Used by Amore to make the wild Feloners fall in love. *Plasma Magic Bolt - Used by Aisha against the monsters. *Rubber Chord Bounce - Used in a convergence by Aisha and Musa to block/redirect the monsters' attack. *Song Bird Sleep - Used in a convergence by Musa and Stella against the Witches. *Light Wave - Used by Stella against Valtor, but failed. *Rainbow Connection - Used in a convergence by Aisha, Stella and Musa against the Witches and monsters. *Flame Shield - Used by Bloom along with Tecna's Energy Barrier to defend the Winx, Mirta and herself. *Energy Barrier - Used by Tecna along with Bloom's Flame Shield to defend the Winx, Mirta and herself. *Fairy Dust - Used by Aisha to break Valtor's spell on the monsters. Voice Cast Original/Italian Coming soon... 4Kids *Liza Jacqueline as Bloom *Christina Rodriguez as Stella *Kerry Williams as Flora *Lisa Ortiz as Musa, Icy *Vashty Mompoint as Layla *Sean Schemmel as Baltor *Caren Manuel as Darcy *Suzy Myers as Stormy *Rebecca Soler as Tecna *Wayne Grayson as Vault Monster Cinélume *Helena Evangeliou as Bloom *Jennifer Seguin as Stella *Holly Gauthier-Frankel as Flora *Anik Mattern as Musa *Jodie Resther as Tecna *Lucinda Davis as Aisha *Sarah Camacho as Roxy *Danny Brochu as Sky *Mark Hauser as Brandon *Martin Watier as Helia *Mitchell Rothpan as Riven *Michael Tarmush as Timmy *Todd Fenell as Nabu Nickelodeon *Molly Quinn as Bloom *Amy Gross as Stella *Alejandra Reynoso as Flora *Romi Dames as Musa *Morgan Decker as Tecna *Keke Palmer as Aisha *Josh Keaton as Valtor *Larisa Oleynik as Icy *Jennifer Cody as Darcy *Kimberly Brooks as Stormy Script *4Kids *Cinélume *Nickelodeon Songs 4Kids *We Are the Winx *We Are the Winx (Instrumental) Cinélume *Under the Sign of Winx *If You're a Winx Nickelodeon *Winx, You're Magic Now *Superheroes Trivia *Despite her ability to transform at Winx level, Mirta doesn't transform in this episode for unknown reasons. *Nabu makes his first appearance in this episode, but has no speaking role until the next episode. *This episode marks the debut of Aisha's Fairy Dust. Mistakes *Inside Cloud Tower, Flora's Enchantix is seen, however it has not been earned yet until the next episode. *Also while in Cloud Tower, when the Winx go after Valtor, Bloom's wings are missing. *When the Winx are recovering from Valtor's attack, Stella is seen in her regular Winx form instead of her Enchantix. *In one scene, Bloom's crown and wings are missing. Flora Enchantix?.png|Flora's Enchantix is seen, however it has not been earned yet until the next episode. no crown.png|Bloom's crown and wings are missing. Quotes "Get back! Sound Wave!" - Musa Videos 4Kids Cinélume Nickelodeon Category:Episodes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Season 3 Category:4Kids Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cinélume